


Until the End of the World

by adoreity



Series: Love is a Hurricane [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Luffy is low key scared, M/M, Random thoughts on midnight?, Zoro loves his captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreity/pseuds/adoreity
Summary: During random nights when Zoro is on look out, his captain would often talk about things totally out his behavior. Tonight isn't an exception.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Love is a Hurricane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082090
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Until the End of the World

"hey, zoro. why do you always get lost?" as luffy averted his gaze up towards the moon that continued to glisten the current raven colored ocean, a tint of gold and sparkles that engulfed the thousand sunny—luffy couldn't help but open even a small conversation, the silence getting even more unbearable.

luffy doesn't have to turn around only to feel zoro's presence. he doesn't have to exert energy and use the color of observation either, because he knew he was there—probably looking at him, or towards the sky which he was staring at with a small smile on his face.

"what does that suppose to mean, stupid?" zoro retorted, a little bit quiet than how he would usually argue with people who mocks or insults his demeanor, although never really treating it serious unless its some sort of a stupid person named sanji. but if its captain, then its a different story―a question probably out of mockery or of curiosity itself.

zoro found himself sitting down at the almost cramped space of the figurehead of their ship—luffy's favorite place, probably due to being in front and indicating the crew to continue moving forward.

zoro doesn't have to look at the other either, as he continued to gobble his bottle of his favorite sake as the calm crashing of the waves embraced their atmosphere, including the small laughs of his captain that continued to harmonize with the sound of nature. it was a blessing to his ears—very pleasant to hear as so to say, totally different from how luffy's whines would sound like.

"i mean. you always get lost even if we're leading you in front, and you always turn to the opposite direction that we're turning to," luffy sat up, fixing his straw hat that he always cherished before he would later continue. "geez, i can't believe our swordsman is so bad at directions."

luffy continued to laugh at how stupidly honest his remarks was, and zoro had no strength to deny what's obviously right. he can get mad, infuriated, agitated even—but he can't deny, especially when it's coming from the captain itself.

"shut up," the green-haired only sighed in weary, hearing the same complaint over and over again as he is finishing his one bottle before he would heave another sigh in disappointment when not a single drop has appeared. he's been assigned for look out tonight, and for some reason, the captain has been sitting beside him late at night.

how confusing. zoro could only seldomly get accompanied by their captain during duties at nighttime, considering how luffy would usually spend almost every ounce of his energy into stupid things that he calls as a so-called adventure when it's just running or catching a fish.

zoro had always thought that luffy is unguarded during at night, but is strong enough to protect himself in case the worse scenario happens. and zoro doesn't have to worry, even a bit—place it in the bottle of trust he had for him. but now, when it's been such an every day struggle to wake him up during his naps and use food as a daily bait—luffy is wide awake under the crescent moon, just like during those random nights. 

"so, why are you still awake during this time, captain?" zoro inquired, feeling the slight breeze and the noise it made as he awaits for luffy to answer.

"i actually.. have a lot of things in mind. you know, how our future would turn like, or how we would be able to meet more formidable enemies along the way," luffy answered, his voice a bit more lower and serious this time as he awakens his _'captain'_ nature.

as much as how zoro begrudged the way luffy would recklessly do things on his own and never thinks crucial situations thoroughly, his respect would eventually elevate every time he would hear words related to the better future of his crew, or how he would often asks vague questions at him every time they spend each of their time with each other. not during the day when he's mostly active, but during algid nights when he's occupied with random thoughts like these. 

"ehh, so you actually think?"

"of course i do!"

luffy spared his time to at least smack the swordsman's head in agitation, a pout on his lips as he explained how he wasn't particularly dumb to not analyze anything for the sake of his crew.

"go on, luffy," zoro signaled when he figured out that they are drifting farther away from what luffy has got to say. he knew there's still a lot more—curious thoughts from a curious person, and constant questions to ask whether he's good enough to lead a crew.

"you know, there's still a lot of people that are way more and more stronger than us. that's really exciting to think of! but at times i worry that we're still weak enough, or i'm weak enough, to protect all of you," luffy expressed, a bitter memory flashing in both of their minds.

"just like what happened in sabaody, huh?"

luffy nodded, clenching the fabric of his pants as he recalled the dreadful incident. " _mhm_. and i don't want that to happen again."

zoro understood. if there is someone who bore the agony and terror as each of his friends disappeared one by one and having the inability to protect them—it would be their captain. and dealing with desperation to save his brother during the war of the best only to return with his risks for naught. he fell into utter defeat and despair before the fang of loneliness would come in contact with his sanity as he desperately wished to see his friends once again—all would be luffy.

zoro couldn't help but feel guilty, his crewmates couldn't help it. so he got stronger, they got stronger—to lower their pride and dreams for the sake of the man who will absolutely become the king of the pirates.

"i don't want you to get lost anymore," luffy declared, scooting closer towards the other as zoro raised his brow in confusion of luffy's statement.

"huh? i've been lost for a couple of times and i'm still here at the sunny, luffy," zoro chuckled, looking over at the petite figure and noticed the glint of loneliness that rekindled in his eyes while he continued to stare at the moon.

zoro didn't know what happened during the war of the best or what happens after that in detail. luffy would only answer as brief as he could when some of them would start to ask, but he never really volunteered to say anything about what actually happened. probably because it's captain's duty—to become the pillar and the stronghold of the crew, never show any vulnerability but not to the point where it would severe their trust.

zoro had no problems with it, unless it gets out of hand.

the green-haired didn't even have enough time to register what just happened when luffy was already buried in his chest, arms wrapped tight enough around his neck as he fumbled in panic, shaking out the raven away from the sudden embrace before he would eventually stop, adjusting from what luffy has been trying to do. this happened for once, or maybe twice at maximum, when they would often cling to each other without even noticing the sudden skinship. in spite of this, zoro couldn't really say he got used to it― he's reserve, in which luffy isn't. 

zoro really can't do anything, can he? when the captain is already clinging in him without the slightest intention to let go even a finger, a wide grin on his face as he huddled over the swordsman who's cheeks are flushed with a tint of rosy red. thankful for the moon to provide only a dim light, and for luffy for not turning up on his direction―or else he'd be really damned after hearing all of luffy's teasing. 

"oi, luffy," zoro let a sigh escape from his lips for the third time out of disbelief, wanting to know why luffy has suddenly cuddled with him as if clinging on his life. 

"it's cold," luffy giggled along his sentence, declaring as if it's the only solution he could think of when he could go inside the sunny where it's much more warmer or at least take a couple layer of clothes to provide more warmth rather than cuddling with him instead. because as much as he could recall, zoro isn't that much warm either. as a matter of fact, he's been feeling a few chills in his body and is probably not enough to provide the warmth his captain has been wanting. 

"go inside and change your clothes. don't cling to me," zoro attempted, squeezing every last ounce of energy and patience to shrug the clinging male away from him once again. it's not like he did mind―he was getting warm from luffy's body, too, but just didn't have enough courage to admit that he did like it. and maybe that's the reason why he badly wanted to get away, because he isn't used to it just yet. 

"come on, zoro! don't be shy, i know you like it," luffy spared a second to look up with the green-haired with a grinning expression on his face―provoking the swordsman by his way of teasing. 

it wasn't too daunting, really. coming from a person who looks like a small, reckless idiot from zoro's perspective, he took it much more of a playful tease rather than being intimidated. 

zoro figured out that it would be a waste of time to continue pushing a person who's already determined to never let go of him. _it isn't the first time,_ he could only convince himself, as he would later wrap his arms around the other when felt his body shiver when a breeze came passing by. and noticing the sudden change of action, luffy could only giggle in happiness―happier to feel warmth of someone who's name is zoro. 

"i don't like it when zoro gets lost," luffy opened up another conversation, snuggling even more closer as he went back to their recent topic. "what if you get completely lost and you can't find us anymore?" 

it was another product of luffy's mind. belonging to one of those random thoughts that could only be spoken during midnight, and spoken only to him. luffy is a very curious person, but zoro never did think that luffy would come even more deeper in depth. sometimes he would notice how luffy would take appreciation out of random stuffs that fascinates him, anything flamboyant, that it never occurred to him that he would have one of those worrisome thoughts that would influence the way he associates with people. 

"don't be stupid, luffy. that won't happen," zoro convinced, which obviously would be bought by luffy but didn't. instead, he was greeted with a pair of dark orbs that only signifies the amount of seriousness he's been pouring over his question and zoro couldn't help but get bamboozled. for once, he saw luffy getting even more desperate, fearing that his question would happen in the near future and _he was this scared to lose someone like him._

a few more pats on the head and gently caressing his ebony black hair to at least calm the male down is the only thing that zoro could think of. he knew when to back down to jokes and listen to what his captain has to say. even if he doesn't utter it, or if he'd scared by his scoldings especially when luffy tend to make the wrong decisions―zoro isn't that cold. 

"alright. then even if i get lost for days, or weeks, or years even, expect me to find the sunny―" zoro paused, hesitating to say the next words. "―and to you. that's a promise." 

these words were enough to make luffy shrug all the worries he's been bottling up for weeks. hearing it from zoro who don't really say this kind of words and even patting his head for more evidence. luffy liked it, more than staring at the moon or going through various adventures. he liked it when zoro would eventually understand him even if he doesn't utter a word. 

"i want to end my journey with the greatest swordsman, until the end of the world." 

"i'll be with you then, king of the pirates." 

a few more giggles, and an exchange of smiles that meant more than words could describe―they shared another momentous night as the captain fell asleep under a pair of trusted arms wrapped around. 


End file.
